


Hidden Treasure

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [19]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes a discovery about Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasure

Bruce took a deep breath and stretched, reaching for the ceiling, hearing his back crack before rolling up to his feet. Looking at the clock, he realized it was later than he expected. His internal clock must be off he never meditated this long after yoga. 

The others were usually really good about giving him the time in the gym alone to do his yoga and meditation and he hated to abuse that.

Bending over to roll up his mat and gather his towel and water bottle, he heard a quiet wolf whistle. Turning, he saw Clint sitting on the edge of the sparring mats watching him.

"Sorry I took so long," Bruce said as he stuffed the towel and water bottle in his bag.

"No problem. I didn't mind sitting here waiting," Clint said as he stood himself. "Gotta tell ya Doc, you really need to stop wearing such baggy clothes, because who knew," he added motioning at Bruce's well built body under the tight t-shirt and clingy sweats.

Bruce knew he was blushing as he walked past Clint it had been a long time since he'd been on the receiving end of such appreciative interest and maybe even long since he thought he might be interested in pursuing it.


End file.
